The Blair Witch's Labyrinth
by KaRue
Summary: Magical Girls exist all over the world. Every country and culture through time has had girls who fought for their wishes, and then given into despair. This is the story of the aftermath of one witch, and the trail of carnage she has left across time. She is commonly known as the Blair Witch, but to Magical Girls in the eastern United States, she is a monster.
1. Note

In watching Madoka Magica and Blair Witch with my friend we realized how much the labyrinths of Madoka Magica and the Black Hills forest of the Blair Witch. are alike. We decided to write this fanfiction as an exploration of these worlds beings one. In order to understand this fanfic in its entirety it is good to have seen all of the original 12 episodes of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and The Blair Witch Project, as well as The Blair Witch.

This story takes place before the events of Madoka Magica Rebellion and at any point in the Blair Witch world.

Enjoy.


	2. Prologue

"That forest is certainly a problem."

The girl flipped a page in the amethyst crested book and sighed. With her academics, social life, and restrictive parents, hunting witches was already eating excessively into her time. She compensated her lack of sleep with extra magic, which made it even more pertinent that she hunt down witches and collect grief seeds.

How long had it been since she went to the beach with her friends? How long had it been since she enjoyed the fresh outdoor air? She either sat at a desk, or hounded every god forsaken corner of the city for a witch.

"Indeed," she leaned back in her chair, "but why do you care?"

"Magical girls are required in order to hunt witches, the number of humans and magical girls who have both lost their lives has brought increasing attention to the Black Hills Forest. I know this will cause you quite a bit of trouble."

She shut the lid of the book, the computer monitor's light reflected off of the amethyst.

"But what do you get out of it?" She stared him down. In her line of work, she couldn't afford to not question everything.

"Magical girls are the future of our world. The more that die pointlessly, the more work it is for me."

"Is that a fact?" She sat up and scrolled past the archived posts looking for tips about areas to hunt.

Kyubey jumped onto her empty desk and sat on her mouse hand, "do you intend to continue to browse on your forum? Your soul gem can't wait forever."

She glanced at the dark tint growing in her purple gem and she nodded.

XXXXX

The girl stepped out of the car and onto the worn pavement. She waved to the Uber driver as he drove off.

His words echoed in her mind, "Here's my number, please, I urge you to call me before dark. I'll drive you for free. These woods aren't right."

She laughed. Other magical girls may die here, but she trained day in and day out to perfect her spells. Unlike other girls, she not only chose the design of a traditional magical girl, but she could match the look as well. She tapped her hiking bag, a pouch of six grief seeds clattered together. She smiled. The grief seeds she could get from a witch who killed so many magical girls would keep her from having to hunt for years. On top of that, the respect she would gain in the community would be immense. She could have whatever territory she wanted.

She crossed her left arm across her chest to her shoulder, holding the purple gemstone. A flash of shimmering light brought out her purple dress and book of magical abilities. The world darkened, and she found herself in the true version of the forest.

Sticks crackled under her feet and glowing pale violent orbs followed her. She stood silent, blinked, and in front of her appeared a creaking house. Each wood beam seemed to splinter into one another. The rotting wood brought forth an eerie, almost calming smell. She stepped past the threshold of the house and flicked open her book.

XXXXX

The magical girl from Hagerstown never posted online again.


	3. Magical Girl I: Astrid

Her strawberry blonde hair glimmered under the harsh fluorescent lights while large mirror reflected the cold floor. She was on her pointed toe with her legs crossed and her arms perfectly angled in curve at her waist. She held herself stiffly, but with an appearance of relaxed poise. It was a hard appearance for such a young student to hold, at sixteen she was at the youngest age allowed for the adult classes. She was the next prima, or so the magazines and recruiters said.  
A voice like the crack of the whip came from the corner of the room, "Land those entrechats firmly everyone!"

The girl kept herself from rolling her eyes. She could continue these cooldowns all day if needed, but not everyone in the class could. She had to ensure that her outer expression kept to that thought, even if she herself didn't care. Appearance was everything.

The woman in the corner stepped forward, a small scowl on her face. "This is the advanced adult class, I expect better form out of all of you." From the array of her students in their matching outfits, the girl with strawberry blonde hair stood out. The girl, Astrid, was from a nearby high school. It was rare to see such raw talent in someone so young. Already she was taking the most advanced adult classes, at the minimum age no less. She had been recruited by schools such as Julliard and the Harvard Dance School.

Astrid's foot turned slightly upon hitting the floor, her mouth tightened with her face. Her next jump into the air was smoother, but her arms fell from their place. She gritted her teeth and jumped with too much force causing her body to impact the white floor.

"Astrid! Don't be so animated!"

Astrid tensed up. She took a moment, rolled her shoulders back, and then breathed as she continued to do the entrechats. No one could see her being unprofessional without doing something about it.

Astrid watched her instructor out of the corner of her eye. Miss Hazel always let class out when she had begun to pace around the room. As far as Astrid could tell, this was Miss Hazel's way of guilting everyone into practicing more between lessons. Astrid smirked. That kind of tactic would work on others in the room, but not her.

"Alright class," Miss Hazel stepped past the students towards the front of the class, "You will be here Wednesday, and this Friday. I expect to see an improvement over today's showing. The director will be here on Friday to decide who the next Odette will be. Don't make him regret his choices."

The class dispersed slowly. It was not appropriate for anyone to leave too soon, otherwise Miss Hazel might think less of them. If someone stayed too long, they were considered a suck-up. Astrid strode past the others to grab her bag, and then she was out onto the busy streets of Manhattan.

She took a bus from the ballet school north, towards Central Park and Julliard. As she watched out the window at the scenery change from the bustling hubs of her ballet academy to the run-down landscape of Hell's Kitchen, a small creature jumped into her lap.

She smiled, "Hello Kyubey."

He turned in a circle before curling up in her lap, "Are you nervous?"

She shook her head with a happy flourish, "Not at all! You said I would get the part after all.

XXXXX

The wind whispered over the glimmering lights of the city to the Brooklyn Bridge. Across the skyline Astrid could just barely see the illumination of Julliard's brutal style. How she wished she could hunt for witches outside of Brooklyn, but that was another magical girl's territory. She had no rights to it. From a distance, Astrid looked like an angel. The thick white and silver ruffles of her skirt matched the glittering patterns of crystals adorning her bodice. Atop her head of strawberry blonde hair, a golden crown of pink and red gemstones was illuminated in the city's lights. An opal gem in the center gave off its own bright rays of rainbow light. Her toe shoes were a bright pink, perfectly matching the jewels.

"You have yet to answer my request Astrid."

She smiled, her face and body relaxed against the illuminated skyline of New York City. "And you have yet to give me a reason why I should. I have my pick of the litter of witches here."

"The witch in Burkittsville has killed several magical girls already. It is getting in the way of my job as facilitator of magical girl contracts."

She tilted her head towards him, "And that's your problem."

"If you went after it you could earn the respect from the other magical girls here and have whatever territory you wanted. Including around Julliard."

She turned quickly, "Could that really be possible?"

"Indeed. Though it depends on how you go about it. One magical girl is not enough to handle the Blair Witch alone. I would suggest checking online for that."

"Online? You mean that East Coast group?" She sniffed. The forum was for magical girls of weaker abilities to team up and kill what they couldn't on their own. With her immense power, it was never needed. It shouldn't be needed.

Kyubey stepped towards her with a gleam of excitement in his eye, "There are others, Astrid, who have a desire to go out there too."

She looked out towards the water's reflection of the bay and laughed then jumped from the tower of the bridge to the chaotic streets below. She would find them. She would find others with a desire to bring glory to their name just as she.


End file.
